


Paws for a Break

by AwatereJones



Series: Rhonda's Story [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Drama, Family, Funny, Gen, face palming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Jack wants to take Ianto for that holiday he promised only the rest of the team want to come too... a week with everyone at a beachhouse? Rhonda is excited and has her little bucket and spade ready ... let's go. Time for a break from the dangers of Torchwood ... lets hope they survive... Ianto has that eye twitch of doom starting .. .you know the one. ALT VERSE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redro32244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redro32244/gifts).



Ianto looked at Jack again, the silent rebuke still there and Jack shifted in the driver's seat as he threw a hopeful grin at him only to meet the brick wall of doom.

It had been a great idea, one he had even researched. Sort of. Well…OK he rang the number on the bottom of the brochure from the tourist office upstairs but that counts right? I mean … he did look at three before seeing one with promise and now they were hurtling along towards a week of calm…. soothing….. private beach….. and enough food to feed them for a month…. and… and….

"OK. Someone definitely farted" Owen muttered in the backseat and Ianto's eye twitched at the corner, you know the one. That…trigger happy one.

Jack tried another smile, softer this time.

"Owen, no one farted, it's the cows." Gwen replied, her own voice full of annoyance, "You could put the window up."

"Why? You cold?" he asked with sarcasm, "Can't that man of yours lie over top of you and like…save you? Man can take a bullet for ya, he should at least….ow! Jack! Jack! She hit me!"

"Gwen" Jack said with a sigh, "For the third time…stop hitting Owen."

"He started it."

Ianto's eye twitched some more and Jack gave up on the hopeful grin. This was going to be better though, once they got there and divvyed up the rooms. He would take Ianto for a romantic walk along the beach and they would find a spot to sit on some driftwood and watch the sun going down, just the two of them. Maybe a bonfire….

"For fucksake!" Rhys boomed, "Now that is definitely a fart."

Owen swung around to stare back at the back seats, his hand resting on Tosh's leg instead of the armrest he was reaching for and she froze as she stared at it, Ianto swinging to chastise and seeing the problem as well while Owen scolded "Rhonda, I told you to go before we left. Do you need a potty darling?"

"Potty?" Rhys plastered, "I think she is about to shit a full cow herself."

"Nah, Gwen would never fit up…AWWWWW!" Owen howled, "Jack she hit me again"

Jack slammed on the brakes and the SUV skidded along the road to stop on the verge. He swung to look into the back of the vehicle, "Owen. Please stop heckling everyone. Rhonda, do you need to get out for a walkies love?"

Rhonda considered as Ianto tapped his finger against his thigh, then she nodded.

"Right, take five everyone!" Jack roared and doors flew open as they all clambered out to stretch their legs and Rhys asked Jack just how far this bloody beach house was.

"I am so sorry" Tosh said softly as she came to stand by the ramrod straight man staring into the field Rhonda was playing in with abandon. "If I had any idea he was planning something…."

"It's not your fault Tosh" he sighed.

He knew she felt awful for calling out that there was a window of Rift Silence approaching that would last about ten days. Jack's glee evident as he had run upstairs and it wasn't until he was leaning over the railing of the catwalk to yell down that he had booked a beach house for the coming week that the fun had begun.

Of course Rhonda had been the first one to show excitement as she pondered her first beach house, running away to return with bucket and spade that had Jack's face falling. He had then watched Owen shutting down his workspace to put the work away as he called out he would help pack the SUV for 'their' holiday.

Ianto then watched Gwen call Rhys to gush that the entire Hub was going to go into one of those rare shutdowns and did he still want to visit….oh. Really? Nothing? Her face falling, then looking furtive as she had shot upstairs.

Yeah.

Of course she had told Jack she wanted time away with Rhys and of course he had found himself telling her to ring and see if he could get time off work.

Ianto had calmly gone to the vehicle bay and opened the back of the SUV to unfold the back seats, turning the vehicle into a eight man vehicle, Rhonda running with him still carrying her bucket to make sure it wasn't forgotten.

"It's OK Tosh" he said again as he felt her worry, "Maybe if we are lucky Gwen will fall in or something and we can watch her scream with seaweed in her hair?"

Tosh smiled as she felt she was forgiven for ruining what might have been a wonderfully romantic trip for two, Ianto's eyes sliding to find Jack watching him from a distance with that grimace of apology that was so bloody annoying.

Ianto sighed.

Time to take some lemons and make lemonade.

Owen screamed with horror as he stepped in a cow pat, Rhonda pondering on to stare at the gorse hedgerow with interest.

Make that a margarita….or two.


	2. bunks?

Ianto stood with a look of sheer terror as he stared at the house.

The SUV had swung up the driveway that the weeping willows had stood guard along, their heads bowed over like they were whispering to one another. The house had come out of nowhere and the cliff also a surprise. Thank the gods for the good braking system as they had shuddered to a halt in front of the front porch, the sea roaring below as if it was trying to eat the ground to get to them..

"Wow" Owen said dryly, "Did we get a discount for the vampire in the belfry?"

It looked like something the Adams family would vacation in, black and foreboding with the eves painted a cheery dark purple. It looked like it had fallen off the back of a truck…a Halloween carnival one … as it leaned to one side.

"Is that even safe?" Gwen asked as she turned to Rhys like he was an expert in these things and Ianto watched Jack's eyes widen. She was looking to Rhys? Not him? The Captain? Ianto sighed as he saw problems ahead as Jack finally realised that a holiday with the 'team' was not the brightest idea, especially binging along someone who was not beholden to him and would take no shit.

"I will go check, you stay out here love" Rhys said as he pulled his pants up … yeah, I don't know why either, then he walked confidently to the front door and yanked it open, heading inside.

"It opens out" Owen said with surprise, "Don't doors open in?"

"It's the storm door" Ianto finally spoke, "It clips back against the siding, another door on the inside is supposed to be closed."

"Well it wasn't" Owe pointed out, What if there's a squatter. He's not even armed."

Gwen ran for the house, her hand fumbling with her shoulder bag as Ianto frowned and looked at Tosh, "Does she have a bloody gun in there?"

"I thought we left the firearms behind" she replied, then watched as the top window flew open….then away….slowly flying through the air to land at Jack's feet with a sickening crunch. Jack blinked and looked at it, then the hole Rhys was peering out of with surprise.

"Ah…sorry" he yelled down, "Hey … there's only two bedrooms but lots of bunks."

"Bunks" Ianto repeated softly as Owen appeared at the window next to Rhys.

"And this is one of the rooms. Bags this is the boy's room!" Owen yelled, "The girls can have the back one!"

"Bunks" Ianto repeated again, blinking as Jack grimaced and looked up.

"What do you mean two rooms? I was told this would sleep eight people!" Jack roared up at them.

"And it will!" Owen grinned with glee "Two bunks in each room, that's four beds!"

"Bunks" Ianto groaned as he slumped, "I hate fucking bunks."

Then Gwen was there like she had apparated or something, her bottom lip wobbling, "But Jack. Rhys and I…we can't sleep apart. I can't sleep without him."

"You do a pretty good job on your desk most afternoons" Tosh muttered under her breath as she and Ianto shared a look.

"Well… we can't ask Tosh to bunk in with us, that's not fair" Jack blustered, "She won't want farty men in her personal space"

Ianto gave up and went inside, horrified to find leaves had blown in and the bare floor boards were covered with dust. He knew he would spend at least an hour cleaning this one room alone, his eyes falling to the sofa. He turned to Tosh, "So. You could sleep down here alone if ya like, we push the sofa over by the fireplace and you will be toasty and warm with a power point for the laptop"

"Oh Ianto, perfect" she gushed happily as she hugged him and Jack stomped past with a look of woe as Gwen led him up the stairs to check the bedrooms, still talking about her need for her teddy bear to sleep.

Ianto knew he would give in.

The man always gave in.

Gwen looked too much like Alice for him not to.

Yeah. Ianto knew about her too.

Ianto walked up the stairs and into the room the boys were going to have, Owen swinging from the top bunk that overlooked a window as he yelled that he could spit on the SUV from here. In the room behind then Gwen's voice had risen to a shrill whine as the sound of furniture being dragged about told him Jack and Rhys were pulling the bunk beds together to create a weird four poster bed….with another bed on top.

He walked to the open hole the window had resided in for probably a hundred years and stared out at the raging sea below. He wondered if they had plastic to cover this before the rain came that he saw on the horizon.

Yep.

The slow burn was rising and his blood was starting to boil.

Fuck the margarita … let's main line some vodka and get on with it.


	3. holes in it

Ianto lay on the top bunk as Jack moved underneath him, then whispered up at him "Are you are sure you are OK up there? We can swap if ya like."

"Nope"

Jack grimaced at the sharp reply, settling back in the bedding and looking up at the dip in the mattress above. He hadn't thought when he had slid into the bottom one, just happy the unpacking was done and the evening meal cooked without fanfare. Of course Ianto was still pottering about as he took his turn in the little pokey shower and he had been stealing in thinking Ianto would be in the one next door where he could see him only to glance over and find Rhonda already settled in it.

Shit.

Ianto had been stoic as he insisted Jack keep the bottom one, after all he didn't want Rhonda to think she was putting them out and Jack was prone to the night time wanders. A top bunk was not conducive to that. Ianto had insisted.

Strongly.

"Tomorrow I will shoot into the village for supplies, you just give me a list" Jack said as Owen rummaged about over on his side of the room then cursed "What's wrong now."

"Cold" Owen muttered, "I feel a draft."

Ianto sighed as he wriggled out of the top bunk, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor with a thud, then a soft curse as he walked over to the plastic covering the hole, fumbling around for the tape and then he ripped off some, applying it to the edge of the plastic and trying to create more of a seal against the cold.

"Tomorrow I will fix that Ianto" Jack proposed and Ianto turned to look at him, his silhouette in the moonlight quite intimidating, then Ianto spoke.

"The rain will not help much."

"Rain?"

"Yes, it is going to rain tomorrow, likely to blow in early hours" Ianto sighed, "Will pour in. Maybe I need to put some towels down now."

"Bah" Owen snorted, "Not forecast. Just go to bed so we don't have to listen to you sniffing with a bloody cold tomorrow."

Ianto looked furtively at the towels by the door then returned to the bed, climbing up to the top bunk and settling for a sleepless night.

.

.

.

.

Jack woke to the sound of cursing as Owen held a piece of flapping plastic that Ianto was calmly taping back down, the water dripping on the floor being caught by Ianto's dressing gown he had sacrificed to save the wood.

"I think that should hold" Owen said with confidence as he let it go, watching it rip back to flap about in the room while the rain hit Ianto full on, the man slowly pivoting to look at Owen with the piece of tape pulled out to apply still in his hand.

"I wasn't quite finished"

"Oops" Owen said with a grin.

"Glad you are enjoying this" Ianto sighed as he struggled with the plastic, Owen resuming his one handed help.

Gwen came to stand in the doorway of her bedroom, "Are you going to be much longer? Rhys gets terribly cold feet and the draft is so annoying."

"You could shut the door" Owen offered calmly and she glared at him.

"I can't sleep in complete darkness and you have the windows!" she blustered.

"We could swap then?" Owen grinned and she huffed as she disappeared back into the dark room.

Ianto got to the end of the roll of tape and cursed softly, "Add tape to the list Cariad."

"oh"

"Oh what?" Ianto said without turning around.

"No…nothing" Jack said with an awkward glance at Owen, "It's just…I didn't know we were using pet names in public now."

Ianto turned to look at him "I beg your pardon?"

"Well… we agreed not in front of the team. Keep our private life totally separate from…"

"I. Beg. Your. Fucking. Pardon. Captain. Lets. All. Go. On. Holiday. Harkness." Ianto spat. "Mister. Let's. Move. In. Together. Fuckface!"

"Aw come on, I've heard him call you Cariad before. That time you died and he thought your leg might not grow back" Owen shrugged "He was really cut up about it…well…you were too on accord of the…what! Stop growling at me!"

"I really thought we were going to go public … you said….never mind. I clearly misunderstood" Ianto threw the empty roll down and stomped back to the bed, "Leave the fucking thing. Rented anyway right? Jack, you did get renter's insurance right?"

Jack looked at Ianto's bare feet as they disappeared up into the bunk above him.

"What? Ianto? I meant that ... we are right? Yan?"

Silence.

Sigh.

Jack pulled the covers up as Rhonda's snores started across the room followed by Owen's sniggering.

Sigh.

Jack made a mental note to get some booze as well, apparently Ianto discovering the box full of alcohol left behind in the vehicle bay had created a dark cloud that refused to shift.

Jack had been so sure this was going to work.

Sigh.


	4. Top up?

So … maybe mixing alcohol with Ianto was a bad idea but Jack had really thought this would make up for the damp morning.

The drive into the village had gone pretty well really, Ianto and Tosh quietly filling the trolley with food…and alcohol. Ianto had cradled the bottle of vodka like it was a baby all the way to the checkout and he reluctantly handed it over reminding Jack of a child wanting the sweetie.

They had returned to find the bonfire he had envisaged, except it was on the lawn and Jack was sure some of it was furniture from inside the house mixed with driftwood.

"Lovely" Ianto muttered as he headed inside, the bottle still in his hand and Jack swung to look at the bags Tosh was holding out to him with surprise.

Rhonda came racing out with a look of manic glee, the pillow in her mouth making Ianto follow to watch with a detached expression as Owen seized it from her mouth and threw it onto the flames as well while he yelled "Cowabunga!"

"Nice" Ianto said softly, turning and heading back in to the vodka as Jack wandered past.

"What did she just run out with?" Jack asked as he placed the bags on the counter.

"Your pillow" Ianto said calmly as he unscrewed the top of the vodka and poured some into a dirty water glass form the sink, "I don't know if your spare ammo is in there where you usually put it or not… sorry was that giving too much away? After all, not like we are a _couple_ or anything."

"Fuck!" Jack ran out in time to hear the first rounds go off, everyone running for the house as he clutched at his hair and swore again.

.

.

.

.

.

The evening meal was nice, Ianto creating a nice salad dish as Rhys crowded with that lasagne he had precooked and brought with him. They ate and watched Ianto sip his vodka as he calmly stroked Rhonda and watched the last vestiges of light ignite the sky.

The sunset.

Jack realised with a sinking heart he had missed another special moment and cursed silently, turning to smile encouragingly as Owen tried to look proud of the work he had done while they were gone.

True.

He had scaled the ladder and used a hammer and nails to tack a board over the window, then carefully staple plastic to the outside in an attempt to stop the wind and rain from getting in and Jack was actually quite proud of him but now Gwen was complaining that it was too dark in there.

"You could always sleep in the SUV" Ianto said dreamily as he looked at his low level of vodka and made a noise, then turned to Jack, "Top up Ca…ptain?"

Jack smiled as he poured another liberal helping and hoped Ianto would sleep tonight.

Three more nights to go.

Gods help them all.

.

.

.

.

Jack watched Ianto as he did the dishes, his face vacant as his hands moved in the water and it finally caught up to him.

The comment.

Fucktard.

"If I can have everyone's attention before we start getting ready for bed" Jack said as he rose to address the room, Owen on the floor with Rhonda as Tosh sat on the sofa, Rhys banking the fire while Gwen stood drying her hair from the shower.

"I made a comment that was out of line and I want to correct it" Jack took a breath, glancing at the man who had gone stock still, "I want to say while we are all off duty and friends, I ….I love Ianto and intend moving in with him. This will mean those on night shift can either sleep at the hub or if it's not a predicted squall night then have it rerouted to cell phones. I want to have a real relationship where we are silly, touchy feely and are not ashamed to touch one another in front of you all."

"Really?" Owen finally spoke, "Like…you are making a declaration of something we all knew already? Like if we are doing that I want everyone to know I am the one who take the Jammy Dodgers on a Monday morning."

Gwen snorted as she dropped the towel to the floor and said "We thought you already were living with him. Spend most nights there now, right?"

Ianto resumed washing.

"Well … I hadn't realised it" he frowned, "I was so self absorbed it didn't occur to me that I was making assumptions about my entitlements. I … I want Ianto to know I see it now. I am sorry that I act like a first class Fucktard sometimes, really I am Tiger."

Ianto glanced at him, "Well … OK. Don't need to go on about it."

"I think I do" Jack frowned, "I think I need to say a lot more."

Ianto sighed and reached for the glass of vodka.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this new direction.

Or the blush forming.


	5. remorse sets in

There was still enough light so Jack decided to go for it, "Walk on the beach before bed?"

Ianto seemed to consider then smile softly as he nodded, rising to follow Jack outside then grunt as Rhonda slammed past racing for the little pushchair she barely fit into. She stood barking until Owen got there to lift her in, "Hold on wench you are not a dog, STOP DOING THAT YA SOUND LIKE YOU ARE VOMITTING."

"Ah…I sort of meant me and Ianto" Jack said with surprise as he watched Rhys emerge pulling on a coat as Gwen moaned that she couldn't find her boots.

"It's OK Cariad, it was a nice thought" Ianto smiled, "Besides we don't all have to go in the same direction."

Jack perked up and turned to see Gwen tumble down the steps to the beach, Rhys yelling as she caught him in the tumble and Jack ran to help as Ianto sighed and muttered "Great."

He turned to find Owen racing past as well, Rhonda yelling as she was left strapped into the pushchair and she started to struggle as she wanted to go with her Dadda. It was one of those moments of clarity where Ianto barely had time to curse before she had managed to flip the pushchair so her feet were on the ground and she ran after Owen chuffing with excitement as she thought it might be a game of tag or something, the pushchair now a weird backpack that was swinging around….she ran past Ianto and he sighed as the pushchair swung towards him slamming him back into the pouch and he felt the impact, his arm flung back and that bloody wrist that is the bane of his existence promptly snapped with the precision of finely spun glass.

Ianto fell to his knees, gasping with pain as he cradled the wrist to his chest, trying to control the urge to scream. He staggered to his feet and watched the pushchair disappear down the path followed by yelling as she caught up to the huddle at the bottom, no doubt running over top of Gwen and Rhys as she sought Owen.

"Serves ya right" he muttered as he took another deep breath and turned to stagger inside, the bag by the sofa was Owen's and he knelt to dig through it with his good hand, finding the pain killers and downing a couple, then wondering if that had been a good idea with vodka on board already. He then stood to watch as Jack carried Gwen inside, her face stained with tears as she held her leg out, one boot off being carried by Rhys who looked like he might lamp Jack one.

"Rhys? Hurt your back?" Ianto asked, surprised to hear a slight slurring in his words "can't carry your own baggage?"

Rhys blinked looked at Gwen and then snorted with mirth as he leaned over to put the boot on the hearth.

"My ankle is broken" she wailed and Owen stomped inside, Rhonda following with Tosh still trying to remove the remains of the pushchair.

"Is bloody not, I told you already it's just a sprain" Owen said with a roll of his eyes, then he walked to the bag Ianto had opened and rummaged around "Here. Take two of these and call me….next week."

Ianto held the packet of pills he already had knowing the ones Owen had flicked at her were a lower dose, then he turned the weaved his way upstairs to hunt out the wrist brace he always had in his….where was his grab bag?

"JACK!" he roared "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GRAB BAG!"

Jack looked up at the ceiling with surprise, "Was that Yan?"

"It's still in the SUV isn't it? In the back?" Owen said as he rummaged about more, then sat back as he frowned, "Weird, I'm missing some….ah. Go get the bag will ya?"

Owen rose and headed up as Jack went out to get the black backpack Ianto carried everywhere with him, finding it was indeed in the back near the spare containment boxes. He pulled it out and headed inside, Tosh glaring as Gwen made herself at home in Tosh's bed. He went up to find Owen sitting in the lower bunk as Ianto sat on the top one staring at the boarded over window.

"Just let me look at it." Owen said.

"Nope."

"Ianto, mate you can pop that P as much as ya like, I still want to look at your wrist please" Owen said with that politeness reserved for injured team members. Jack now felt sick, rushing over.

"Tiger? You OK?"

Ianto glared at him and said with that acidic calm "On a lovely holiday, so romantic with the sweet sleeping arrangements, candlelit dinners and romantic sunset walks along the promenade. I'm made up, I am. Fucking blessed. Practically in bits."

Owen had managed to swing the scanner while Ianto was staring at Jack and sighed, "Broken again. Shit this wrist is a bastard."

"Lots of things are Owen" Ianto agreed sagely, "Me wrist splint is in me bag"

Owen took it off Jack and scratched about, pulling out the plain black wrist splint, helping Ianto put it on.

"How many did you take?"

"Enough to sleep, now be a good fucker and piss off, yeah?" Ianto swung his legs up and rolled to the wall, his arm cradled against him as he tried to block everything out and Owen pulled the covers up over him, clinging to the edge of the bunks like a monkey to do so.

Jack wished he could hold him but the bunk….Jack seized Ianto from the bunk, dragging him into his arms and he stormed into the other room, depositing him on the bed and climbing into it with him.

Ianto sighed as he accepted the strong arms around him, the smell of his beloved overpowering the rosewater scent of Gwen in the sheets.

Owen nodded and went back down as Jack crooned gently with genuine concern.

Sorted.


	6. Home sweet...what's that smell?

Ianto knew there had been a major snit downstairs, Gwen's shrill voice coming up through the floorboards, then Owen's bark. Then Gwen was there by the bed, her own ankle forgotten as she peered in at Ianto "Oh pet are you OK? Poor sweetheart."

Ianto knew it was going to be a mistake but he blearily pulled the blanket down to look at her, his face pale and strained to show the pain.

"Oh Ianto, do you need some more pain killers love?" she crooned, reaching out to stroke his cheek lovingly. A weird little known fact about Gwen, for all her acting like a spoilt cow sometimes she was incredibly kind and mothering when needed.

He smiled softly as he croaked, "Do we have any ice water?"

"I'll go see love, I'll get it for you poor baby" she smiled, patting the blankets around him and rising to go see as he sighed and burrowed back into the man who was spooning him.

"You alright love?" Jack muttered.

"Now I am" Ianto assured him, warm and loved, "I'm all good Cariad."

The kiss to the back of his neck nice too.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to a silent house, the dark comforting. He looked over and saw Gwen slumped in a chair asleep with a blanket over her and was touched knowing she was there in case he woke and needed something.

She was going to be such a wonderful mother one day.

He went to call out softly to her to go get into a bed when he smelt it. He sat up, letting the covers fall back and Jack stirred with a soft groan.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Was the fire guard up?"

"huh? What? Owen was down there with Tosh" Jack sat up, "they were going over some picnic plans for the morning. Why?"

"I smell smoke."

Jack sighed as Gwen sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I smell it too pet. I'll get check the silly buggers haven't thrown a woolly jumper on the fire or something, you know Owen get funny ideas. Like a bloody three year old that."

Gwen rose and padded out into the other room, Rhys' snoring sounding from the bunk beds, matched by Rhonda's. She disappeared down the stairs and Ianto stretched then cursed as he heard her sounds of alarm.

"Jack, I think we are on fire" he said calmly as he slid from the bed and began pulling things into his grab bag, "JACK!"

Jack sighed and got up, "For the love of the gods!"

He stomped down the stairs as Ianto finished and moved to the other room, waking Rhys as Jack's voice now carried up, his anger as he roared about the fireplace telling Ianto he was right. He ushered Rhys and Rhonda down the stairs past the wall that was ablaze and he yelled at Rhys to grab the bag still partially packed by the sofa as Tosh frantically tried to gather all her equipment with Owen's help.

Soon they were on the front lawn watching the house burn, Ianto standing in Jack's Great Coat with a look of thunder to match the cold evening air and he looked around at everyone then at Jack, his good hand in the pocket feeling for the SUV keys.

"I don't know about you but I want to go home" he finally said, "Plenty of room at mine for us all to doss down and then have a bang up English breakfast in the morning. Yeah?"

"I'll…" Jack began but Ianto kept talking over top of him.

"Owen can drive, Jack I want you in the back keeping me warm ta very much!" Ianto then headed to the SUV, the double pip of unlocking then pulled the side door open to clamber in and Jack smiled softly.

"See that? So bossy this Tiger of mine" he sighed as he happily followed and Rhys looked around at the others.

"Is it always like this?"

"Grand isn't it?" Gwen said happily as she patted his chest, "Come on lover, get the bags in, you can warm me too."

Owen drove sedately, a Toshiko on board ya know, as Rhonda sat on Rhys' lap with her head out the window pulling faces in the wind and Gwen snuggled against them both enjoying the hot bodies.

In the very back Ianto slept in Jack's arms, that sort of soft breathy sighing sort of sleep that always enamoured Jack.

They were home before he even registered street lights.

Rhonda had loved it all, especially when Dadda had thrown the big log on the fire and it all exploded.

She wondered when they were going camping again.

She had hoped for tents though … maybe next time there would be tents?

"Jack?" Ianto said softly as he unlocked his front door to let everyone in, "You did get insurance right?"

"We'll blame it on a weevil then claim it on expenses…right?" Jack grimaced and Ianto frowned as he saw the mountain of paperwork ahead of him.

Then he looked back at Jack, "Shame Cariad. Broken wrist, can't write. You'll have to do the reports."

Jack stalled as he dropped the bags with horror, his body slumping as he finally saw the future and it was all in triplicate.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
